kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Bzzork
Height: 82 Meters Weight: 40.000 Metric Tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Control (Ranged) Primary Attacks: Slam, Slash Secondary Attacks: Prismatic Discharge, Warp Primary Weapon: Radiant Blast Secondary Weapon: Pitch Black Bomb, Spawn Larvae, Dimensional Rend Energy Style: Meditation Overview: Bzzork is one of the last of its kind, a species of cosmic fireflies that hold a young star in their abdomen, which gives them the power of controlling gravitational fields and electromagnetic waves. It looks like a terrestrial firefly, with a dark carapace with small white spots, like a starry night, and its wings show the picture of a space nebula. Origin: The Starflies’ species appeared in the moment of the first explosion of a supernova. Since then, they have been ‘seeding’ the universe with new stars that are laid like eggs when a Starfly reaches maturity. Bzzork is a young female adult, just a few centuries before reaching the maturity state. However, the constant fights between creatures from other planets and dimensions taking place in Earth caused a weakening in the time-space fabric and Bzzork must fix it before the process of creating a star begins. Energy System: Bzzork must cease all its movement and focus in order to extract energy from its star. If the adversary kaiju hits it during the reload, the process is interrupted, even if the energy isn’t completely restored. Ranged Combat: Bzzork’s primary ranged weapon is the Radiant Blast, a concentrated beam of heat and light fired from the tip of her abdomen. Tapping into the gravitational powers of the infant star, it can use the Pitch Black Bomb, a sphere of energy that detonates on impact creating a small and brief black hole, and a dimensional rift in the ground, dropping the enemy that step on it a hundred feet of the sky. Bzzork can also lay eggs that hatch into larvae that stick to the enemies, altering the effect of the gravity on their bodies, raising or decreasing their weight and speed. Grappling: Bzzork’s short arms are not fit for grappling, so it can have problems when dealing with larger kaiju. If its grappling action connects, it can alter the gravity center, increasing (sinking the enemy into the ground) or decreasing (throwing it away) the effect of the gravity on the body of the enemy for some time. Melee: Bzzork favors ranged combat, but it can use some moves to trick her enemy in close quarters. To deal damage, it can use its short arms to scratch or its body to tackle, knocking the target backwards. Her Prismatic Discharge, a cone of colorful blinding light, can stun the opponent and has the capacity of bending space and warping short distances that can help it escape from the melee combat. Weaknesses: Bzzork is a “glass cannon”, has a great potential to dish damage, but it is also very fragile, so it must stay away from the enemy and pelt him with constant ranged attacks and traps, since its melee combat is weak and most of the close combat techniques deal little damage. The larvae attack can alter the weight of the affected target, so the player needs to pay attention not to grab a heavier enemy. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Good Kaiju